


Irreversible Reactions

by Pichorka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>結束工作的Bucky像隻小狗般黏著Rumlow，對此後者有些倒胃口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreversible Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> 不合乎美隊3的設定，請當作AU隨性看看就好。  
> 冬叉。

　　Bucky還沒踏進客廳就聽見電視中傳來吶喊聲以及狀似中立實則搧風點火的賽評，並注意到自己已經開始會因此感到安心了。也許這輩子他和撲面而來的晚餐香味以及熱烈歡迎自己的小狗無緣，更不會有人溫聲軟語地迎接。好吧，狗的部份有可能，Rumlow還挺喜歡狗的，雖然他懷疑Rumlow更寧願偶爾逗逗別人的狗而不是自己養一隻。

　　「有時候我在想你是不是看著摔角打手槍。」Bucky看了一眼螢幕上糾纏的男人肉體，對沙發背上露出的那截黑色短髮說道。

　　「看女子摔角時偶爾。」Rumlow懶洋洋回道。他感覺到後面的人往沙發靠近，合成皮料摩擦的聲音響起，然後一隻金屬手臂與一隻人類的手臂圈住他。深棕色髮絲落在他臉邊，帶著煙硝味。他享受了一下這氣味。

　　Bucky也在嗅他。Rumlow今天沒出任務，聞起來幾乎是香菸味，還有一點肥皂味，看來Bucky回來前他就先洗過澡了。

　　「我不懂你怎麼會愛看那個，都是套招。」

　　Bucky低低說道，手在Rumlow身上摸著，拉起他的T恤下擺，滑過那些腹肌。Rumlow知道Bucky想幹什麼，在他開口說第一句話前就知道了。一如以往，Bucky出完任務後帶著火藥味和一絲亢奮回家，但最近他的表現方式越來越像撒嬌。

　　對此Rumlow有點受不了。

　　「看來你是會在看魔術表演時想著如何破解它的那種人，James。」

　　Bucky的動作停了下來。他瞇起眼，雖然Rumlow看不到。

　　「我討厭你那樣叫我。」

　　「怎麼，你期待我叫你什麼？甜心？蜜糖？」Rumlow還是在盯著電視瞧，他最喜歡的反派正爬上擂台柱，一躍而下給對手致命一擊。

　　「你喊那個名字就像在叫任何一個你認識的James。叫我Winter，和以前一樣。」

　　「我還以為你不想要那個名字了。或者我叫你Bucky更合適些？」

　　Bucky把臉從Rumlow腮邊移開，灰藍眼睛瞪著他，「你想說什麼？」

　　Rumlow看了他一眼，聳聳肩，「我也和你一起出過幾次神盾局任務，我能看得出來，尤其Rogers也在的時候，你在試著改掉一些冬兵的小習慣。比方說不把人扔下大樓，比方說戰鬥時多顧慮那些死老百姓。不曉得你注意到沒，你有時候會縮手，好像不知道這麼做是否恰當。這在戰場上可不是好習慣。」

　　Rumlow笑了笑，「你在演誰，寶貝？乾脆把這娘娘腔的長頭髮也剪了吧？」他伸手扯了一下散在對方臉旁的頭髮。

　　Bucky沒答話，下一秒Rumlow感覺到自己被騰空抓起，Bucky直接將他從沙發上往後掀下來，摔在地上。Rumlow幾乎冒出冷汗，爆了句粗口。操，他是個成年人，成年男人，可一點都不習慣像隻小兔子一樣被人拎起丟下。

　　沒等他來得及直起身揉腰，Bucky就從背後將他按在地上。他們有點久沒清理地板，積了不少灰，Rumlow的臉壓在上面。Bucky猛力將他的右手──Rumlow的慣用手──往後扭到背上，他痛得嘶嘶喘氣，猙獰地咧嘴笑了一下。

　　這樣好多了，讓他想起以前。冬兵從來不說廢話，從不跟任何人噁心吧啦地膩乎，打炮是拉開褲子就解決的事。冬兵在任務前操他，不能被看見於是他老是被壓在某個狹窄骯髒的地方，被幹得眼前發黑，沒有足夠時間清理而在任務途中感覺到那些射得太深的精液從屁股中慢漫流出，他每次開槍的後座力都讓內褲變得更髒一些。冬兵也在任務結束後操他，有時就在任務地點，眼前橫七豎八都是屍體，偶爾有哪個沒死透的傢伙痛苦呻吟，他就往那傢伙的醜臉上再補一槍，這是Rumlow所能想到最棒的性愛了。

　　儘管冬兵不記得他，想操的時候卻總是選他，誰知道呢──也許是他自己有意無意地製造了適合的時機，畢竟他第一次看到冬兵就覺得對方性感得不像話。

　　Bucky的左手急躁地扯Rumlow的褲頭。他穿了件洗得發白的舊牛仔褲，以一條磨出毛邊的皮帶捆在胯骨上。Rumlow的私人衣物大都不太像樣，反正他穿制服的時間遠多過日常服，Bucky知道他有幾條破褲子甚至是青少年時代買的。

　　Bucky沒有太多耐心，在正想做愛時被踩中痛腳加上Rumlow的混帳態度讓他胸中燒著悶火，其中除了怒氣還有莫名上升的性慾。金屬手扯壞了皮帶頭，拉下牛仔褲，Rumlow那練得精實的男人窄臀露出來。Bucky的舌頭在嘴唇上滑了一圈。

　　Rumlow感覺到冰冷的金屬貼在臀部上，這觸感像某種開關，讓他完全興奮起來，並顯現在他的陰莖上。Bucky抽回了手，仍牢牢箝著Rumlow的右臂，接著Rumlow感覺到臀瓣被金屬手掰開，和金屬完全不同溫度的熱燙陰莖頂上他。Rumlow亢奮地咬著下嘴唇，放鬆身體，右肩的疼痛蔓延覆蓋上他所有感官，然後漸漸變得容易忍受。

　　Bucky的陰莖推了幾下，就操進Rumlow屁股裡。這他媽的痛，很痛，無論Rumlow還是Bucky都是，但前者泛紅的後頸看起來更像是因為興奮。Bucky用鼻子哼了一聲，舔了舔金屬手指，不太有誠意地以口水試著潤滑。他知道Rumlow愛死這個，愛死他的陰莖塞在體內同時金屬手指又來摻上一腳，像是要把他撐裂。Bucky抽出手指，陰莖全部推進Rumlow肉穴裡，陰囊貼在屁股上，他聽見Rumlow發出一聲粗喘。

　　他知道Rumlow是故意說那些話。Rumlow可能是整個神盾局最瞭解他行為模式的人──這不是在說Steve不夠關心他，而是經驗上的差距。而且Rumlow心中沒有以前那個James Barnes的鬼魂。

　　而這更令人氣惱，Rumlow從不猶豫以對他的瞭如指掌來操弄他，並且總是能得逞。

　　Bucky咬著牙開始挺胯，用力撞擊Rumlow那欠操的屁股。Rumlow的背肌繃緊又放鬆，腰間露出的淺褐色肌膚滲著薄汗，呼吸急促地發出一些拖長的低吟。

　　是了，那呻吟也讓他感到安心。一如既往的Rumlow所發出的無恥但誠實的聲音。Rumlow不會為了他而浪叫，也並不特別忍耐，發出呻吟表示他確實感到痛，或者爽，或者都有。

　　Bucky箝住他的右手臂和左跨，將他牢牢固定住，以方便自己越來越快速地進出。電視上的摔角轉播還在繼續，吵鬧的吶喊聲令人心浮氣躁，消磨掉Bucky最後一點的手下留情。

　　他俯下身，張口咬住Rumlow的後頸，Rumlow劇烈地顫抖了一下，悶哼出聲。Bucky死死咬著他後頸的肉，嚐到血味，下身快速擺動，就像狼在交配。Rumlow必須承認，這非常爽。

　　「操你的，Winter……」他以沙啞的菸嗓低聲道，伸手去擼自己早就硬得不行、並且前列腺液漏得濕漉漉的陰莖。

　　突然間Bucky放開Rumlow已經快要沒知覺的右手臂，抱著他的腰將上身拉起。Rumlow從趴在地上變成了坐在Bucky屌上，肉棒更深地打進體內時Rumlow呻吟了一聲，並感覺到金屬手包上了他正在自擼的左手，擠壓著他的陰莖。Bucky一邊挺著腰，小幅度而深入地磨弄他的內壁，感覺像在海浪上顛簸，一邊緊攥著他的陰莖，那東西在他和Bucky的手中滑來滑去。Rumlow有些眼冒金星，他聽見電視機中那些瘋狂的男人大叫著：「上啊、上啊，操，弄死他！」

　　Rumlow猛烈喘息著，又勾嘴笑了一下，稍微偏過頭，對還咬著他的Bucky低語：「你就是想我這麼叫你？Winter？」

　　Bucky發出低吼，下身用力往上撞，Rumlow洩了出來，精液沾得他和Bucky的手上到處都是。射精時他的身體都繃緊了，肉壁絞著Bucky埋在他體內的陰莖，但他知道Bucky沒那麼快射。他總是要被折磨很久。有根又硬又大的肉棒插在高潮過而變得敏感的身體裡很不好受，然而對Rumlow來說一切的不好受很容易就被劃分到舒服的範圍去。真正會讓他不好受的是看見Bucky困惑地追著以前自己的影子，他不想要這個，當初他可不是在歷史課看見James B. Barnes時喜歡上他的。

　　Rumlow以下流的方式扭動腰，屁股含住Bucky的傢伙吞吐磨蹭，從對方一下子攥得更緊、像是要把他的手連同屌一起擰碎的動作看來這對Bucky十分受用。Bucky在拼命把Rumlow往自己胯上壓，Rumlow的陰莖還軟著滴著水，但他覺得自己很快又要射了。

　　Bucky攬著他的腰，改變姿勢雙膝著地，Rumlow的背貼在Bucky胸上，被放倒時他還以為自己的頭要撞上地面，只得伸手去撐。Bucky拉開他的一條腿，懸在空中，試圖將陰莖塞得更深入一點。Rumlow垂下脖子，只以雙臂和左膝支撐，背上還壓了個冬兵，這姿勢真是累到不行，但Bucky顯然沒想到這點。他可不是什麼超級士兵，也沒有那麼年輕了，就算在他體能最好的時候要用這種姿勢做愛依然很累人。去你媽的超級士兵，Rumlow在心底咒罵。

　　Bucky重重地操他，Rumlow知道自己又硬了，性器在腿間甩盪，那感覺特別羞辱人。他的陰毛被汗浸濕，貼在身上。他低聲用各種髒字罵Winter，得到的回應是更加用力的抽插。

　　若說Rumlow特別喜歡和Bucky做愛的哪一點，就是到後來他總是不出聲地專心幹他。冬兵是這樣，他不曉得James是不是這樣。他才不管James怎樣。

　　他簡直是為了確保Winter別變回那善體人意──大概吧，看隊長回憶往事時的那副德性──的男孩而在做愛時激怒他的。

　　他可不是為了正義之類的東西待在這的。只不過是因為這裡有Winter，但他不知道他會保有他多久。

　　當Bucky射精時Rumlow已差不多癱軟在地上，任由對方拖動。Bucky向前彎身，親他那鬍渣總刮不乾淨的臉頰。

　　Rumlow抬起一隻手擋住他，然後慢慢地、試圖支起身，最後是Bucky拉了他一把。

　　「我想親你。我們的順序有點弄反了吧？」

　　「既然如此，直接跳過這部份如何？」Rumlow以疲憊的聲音說，揮開Bucky，起身打算去沖澡。但冬兵再次拉住了他的手臂。

　　他又露出那種被責罵小狗般的眼神了。Rumlow簡直有點惱火起來。

　　「我知道你在不高興什麼。但如果照以前那樣，換Steve要不高興了，雖然Steve不會朝我發怒，但我知道的。而且我的記憶也回來了，事情一定會有所改變。」

　　「看來你都想清楚了，那還委屈什麼，我也沒說要阻止你。」

　　任何人都阻止不了這種事。Bucky原本是誰，他就是誰。Rumlow也知道，這無關乎選擇。

　　「但你會離開，對嗎？當我越來越像James Barnes、而不是冬兵的時候……」

　　Rumlow聳聳肩，「誰知道。或許吧，當我受不了，我就走了。」

　　可能會很難過，但該完成的事必須被完成，Rumlow一向如此。乾耗對誰都沒意義。他如果是Steve一開始就不會巴巴地望著他的兒時玩伴回來，雖然結論而言也許美國隊長是對的，有些期盼會得到回應，但Rumlow就是不幹這種事。

　　他甚至都不耐煩進行這些對話。

　　抓住Rumlow手腕的金屬手臂加大了力道，到了有些疼痛的程度。

　　「……我不允許。」

　　Bucky看起來不像垂著耳朵的小狗了，相反地、露出利齒。他猛力一扯，Rumlow就失去了平衡，摔在他懷裡。

　　「我不會讓你走，就算要把你鍊在床腳。要是你真的逃了，我就把你抓回來。」

　　冬兵按著他的喉嚨，陰森地說道。他的藍眼睛冰冷而晦暗，Rumlow太熟悉那樣的眼神。

　　於是他忍不住揚起了嘴角。

　　Rumlow感覺自己又可以再打一炮。

 

-End-


End file.
